As a conventional aerosol container dispenser, one that has a nozzle body mounted to a plurality of stems, and a cleaning member removably attached to an ejection port of this nozzle body, has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1). According to this aerosol container dispenser, when the cleaning member is left pushed in the nozzle body, the liquid content can be ejected that way, while after the ejection, any residual liquid content can be scraped out by pulling the cleaning member out of the ejection port.